Inuyasha
by Darkest Fire19
Summary: Kagome and Yugi didn't believe in the old stories that their grandfather told them about the old well in the shrine until they were transported to the feudal era by a demon! Now they have to find the shards of the two Shikon no Tamas that Yugi accidentally shattered, but that'll be a hard task with two prideful half-demons and a full demon that wants Yugi as his Mate! "M' to be sa
1. Prolog

H.I.M.: Hi there! I got a review stating that, though they don't like it, I could give and YGO/Inuyasha crossover a try! Which I am! Okay, Mary may appear, not in the story, but helping me write this! Other than that, I'm the writer! Any way, it's the basic Inuyasha story line, but in this, I'm adding YGO characters! So basically, there's Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Songo, Miroku, Koga, Sushomaru (sorry if i get the spellings wrong! Mary will correct for me if she is able to get her hands on the Inuyasha movies! If not I'll do my best, so if I get off track, don't yell, just let me know!), Jaken, uh... That's all I remember from Inuyasha, so here are the characters I'm adding! Yami, Yugi, should I do Joey or Malik as Shippo's twin brother? Anyway, Mia (or should I do some one else?), Marik, um... I'll do an Oc for Koga's twin brother... and Atemu for Sushomaru's twin! Don't like? Well, tough luck! This is how I'm doing it! Oh! I forgot Kikyo! And she'll have Heba as her twin brother! And that should be it! I don't own any thing but Koga's Oc twin! -narrows eyes- Again, I DON'T own any thing except Koga's Oc twin! So lawyers, stay back! This is NOT for profit, just fun!

**Warnings:** None I can think of... Oh! Blood, violence, and some swearing!

Parings: Eventual YugixYami, KagomexInuyasha, (hints of old HebaxYami and kikyoxInuyasha) (can't think of any thing else... sorry)

* * *

_Prolog_

"Look out! It's Inuyasha and Yami!" a villager cried. Using ropes with graveling hooks on the end, they tried to stop the approaching half-demons. Inuyasha was a half dog demon and Yami was half dragon demon. Inuyasha had long silvery hair that seemed sort of spiky. Yami had star-shaped tri-colored hair. It was mainly black tipped in crimson. He had golden-blond bangs with 3 extra going up into the black like lightning bolts. Inuyasha had dog ears on top of his head and Yami had two horns. Yami also had two dragon wings on his back, along with a tail. Yami looked over to Inuyasha and him to Yami. Both nodded. They broke into the place where the two Shikon no Tamas were. Both grabbed one and made a break for it. But soon two people shouted,

"Inuyasha!"

"Yami!"

Arrows hit them. Inuyasha in the chest and Yami in the wing. They looked to see a girl and a boy. The girl was tall and had long black hair while the boy was short and looked like Yami, only he didn't have the 3 extra bangs and he had amethyst replacing the crimson. The boy also had large amethyst eyes. Both were humans. The girl's name was Kikyo and she was a priestess. The boy's name was Heba and he was a priest as well as Kikyo's twin brother. Yami and Inuyasha were now pinned to a tree and both were looking in shock towards the two that they had fallen in love with. The half demons were soon starting to fall unconscious. Yami's last waking thought was 'I'll never love another human, ever.' as he finally fell unconscious, never to wake again. Or so they thought.

* * *

Ra: That was extremely short, half-pint. -growls-

H.I.M.: -tears up- Oni-Chan!

Ra: -pales-

Yugiotto'on: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO RA!?

Ra: *stutters* Yugi'on, I-I can explain.

Yugiotto'on: -glare- I highly doubt that! Start. Running. Away. Mister. -glare hardens-

Ra: -pales and runs-

Yugiotto'on: -gives chase-

H.I.M.: *giggle* That's my Oni-Chan! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 1

H.I.M.: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of '_Inuyasha_'! It's called 'To the Feudal Era'!

Dark Fire: I'm going to be appearing in this, too! I'll be Songo's twin sister! So you'll be seeing what I look like as a human! (But I'm really a dragon, just not in this fic!) And H.I.M. doesn't own anything at all! Not even me! Mary-Chan does! But she does own Wolfre, Koga's twin. And Malik will be Shippo's twin!

* * *

_Hello, I'm Yugi Higurashi. My twin sister, Kagome Higurashi, and I never believed in the old legends of the old well in the shrine in our home, that is, until our 15th birthday..._

"Bye Gramps!" two voices called out. Soon, from a house with a shrine, a boy and girl emerged. The girl looked exactly like Priestess Kikyo and the boy was similar to Priest Heba, only he was extremely pale. The boy's name was Yugi Higurashi, and the girl was his twin sister, Kagome Higurashi.

"Hey, Kagome? Have you seen Kitty-Kitty?" Yugi asked. Kitty-Kitty was there cat. She was greyish blue with blackish stripes, her eyes were a dark blue as well (H.I.M: Mary-Chan really owned a cat named Kitty-Kitty who looked exactly like this... May she rest in peace... She was Mary's first cat that she got when she was a child, lost her to a car when Mary was 8-9...). Kagome looked to her younger twin and shook her head.

"No, sorry Oni-Chan," she replied. Yugi nodded and looked to where the old well was kept and gasped.

"Sota!" he called out, making Kagome turn to see their younger brother there.

"Sota, you know your not supposed to play in there!" she scolded. Sota was their younger brother, he looked just like Kagome, only his eyes were a lighter shade than hers.

"I wasn't! Karea went down there because Kitty-Kitty went down there!" he explained. Karea was Sota's younger twin sister. Yugi and Kagome sighed, that girl was going to be the death of them...

"We'll go get her," Yugi told Sota, who nodded.

Kagome and Yugi went down to find the two and easily found Karea, who was staring at the well.

"Karea, are you okay?" Yugi asked as he picked up Kitty-Kitty, who came out when she realized Kagome and Yugi were there. Karea looked at them.

"The well creeps me out... It feels like it's alive..." she whispered, as if talking to loud would trigger something. Kagome rolled her eyes and shooed her out before turning and going back to Yugi.

"You okay, Oni-Chan?" she asked. Yugi turned to her.

"I don't know, *Shimai," Yugi replied, looking to the well.

"We need to go," Kagome said. Yugi nodded, and as they turned the didn't see the seal on the well blow off. Karea and Sota noticed, though. Their eyes widened.

"Oni-San! Onee-San! Look out!" they called just as transparent hand grabbed Yugi and Kagome, bringing them into the well.

"You have them, the Shikon no Tamas..." a voice whispered, and when the two looked, Yugi nearly fainted at the sight of the centipede demon behind them. Kagome grabbed Yugi's hand as she struck out, shouting,

"Let go!"

The demon hissed and let them go. They realized that they were alone at the bottom of the well.

"Sota? Karea?" Yugi called. Silence.

"Where are they?" Kagome asked. Yugi shrugged and both started to climb the vines. 'There weren't here before, I'm sure of it!' Yugi thought. His suspicion was conformed when they reached the top.

"Yugi, were not in Tokyo any more," Kagome stated. Yugi sighed.

"Way to point out the obvious..." he muttered, and, thankfully, Kagome didn't hear. She spotted something in the distance.

"Look! The sacred tree!" she exclaimed, then took off. Yugi followed, knowing he couldn't stop her. When they stopped, they found two men, well, creatures, pinned to the tree. Yugi noticed that one looked like him. He saw the wings, and climbed up to touch them and the horns. Kagome climbed up to the other to touch the ears.

"Wow... These are real," when she turned to see he was examining something on the ground. He looked up to her.

"I think I found a Shikon no Tama..." Yugi told her. She got down and he handed it to her. She looked at the round jewel.

"Cool. I'm keeping an eye on it," she stated. Yugi stared at her.

"I found it, so I should keep a hold of it!" he protested. Kagome wasn't listening. Yugi sighed. 'Why doesn't any one listen to me?' he asked himself.

"You two, get away from there!" a woman shouted out. When they looked, the saw an elderly lady. Kagome and Yugi went over to her.

"Why? Is there something wrong with the tree?" Yugi asked. The woman turned to him, startled by his appearance. 'A reincarnation? No. The skin doesn't have the same coloring, so impossible. Yet, I sense power from him. Perhaps a potential priest? Yes... That would work.' she thought. She then nodded to his question.

"You see those demons pinned to the tree?"

Nod.

"Those demons are Yami and Inuyasha. Two powerful half-demons who wish to become whole demon using the Shikon no Tamas," it was then she noticed Kagome holding one of them.

"Where did you find that?" she asked. Kagome was livid that she asked Yugi instead of her. 'Sure, he found it. But what makes him so special?! I have to save him from bullies! Its not like he can take care of himself!' she thought.

"Right there," he pointed to the spot he found it, where the grass was shorter.

"Odd..." the woman muttered. Kagome sighed.

"Can you tell us your name and then explain what's odd?" she asked, well, more demanded. The woman nodded.

"I am Kaede. And what I meant is, where you found the jewel, that was where we burned the body of my older brother, Heba," Kaede explained. Yugi and Kagome nodded.

"Come, back at the village I can tell you more," Kaede told them. The twins nodded, never noticing that Yugi's sent had accidentally awakened Yami. 'So, he may not be Heba, or his reincarnation, but he's still has spiritual power... Interesting... But, why did his sent and presence awaken me? I'll find out soon I'm sure.' Yami thought, hell bent on figuring the mystery out...

* * *

Yugi and Kagome sat in Kaede's hut, enjoying some stew.

"So Mistress Centipede brought you both here... Saying that one or both of you had the Shikon no Tamas, eh?" Kaede muttered.

"Yes... I don't know why though," Kagome said. Ever since they got back, Yugi refused to speak. 'Why did I feel the way I did when I was holding the Shikon no Tama? Why did the wind whisper, 'Only you can revive me'? Who was speaking to me? I wish I knew the answers...' he thought, confused on why he felt like he belonged here, when he normally felt out of place at home. 'But I'm not home.' Yugi thought.

* * *

"Where is that power coming from?" a figure whispered.

"Are you alright, Sussomaru?" another figure asked the first, Sussomaru.

"I do not know Atemu. Can you feel that power? That energy that Priest Heba had?" Sussomaru asked. Atemu felt it and knew it was not Heba, but a human none the less.

"Yes, I feel it. The person is different, yet their energy is the same as his," he murmured. He caught the sent of the person and was sure Sussomaru didn't. 'Male like Heba, eh? Nice. The sent is sweet... I may despise humans, but I believe I will be able to tolerate this one. Perhaps make him my mate... Yes, I will find the human and make him my mate.' Atemu smirked inwardly at the thought, already able to picture his mate-to-be. A nice Heba look-a-like, yet more innocence and naivety than Heba. And more submissive. Yes, just by sent alone, Atemu could tell that he would love his little mate-to-be. And no-one, not even his little brother, if he was ever revived, would be able to stop him. Atemu got up and was about to take flight when,

"Where are you going? If it's to terrorize old Kaede's village, I can tell that Mistress Centipede is there..." Sussomaru came up to Atemu.

"I'm just going to check something out. The power emanates from there, correct? Then I'm going to check it out," Atemu stated, giving Sussomaru a look that said, 'I've made up my mind and there's nothing you can do to change it'. Sussomaru sighed.

"Alright, but we will make a few detours to find Father and Lord Atem's grave," Sussomaru said. Atemu nodded, knowing that the Tensaga from his father's fang will help him get his soon-to-be-mate. The other Tensaga will go to Sussomaru, seeing as that one was made from Sussomaru's father's fang. Both took off in seconds, Sussomaru thinking, 'Soon, I will be even more powerful.' and Atemu thinking, 'Not only will I be more powerful, but I have found a mate as well... Perfect!'.

* * *

H.I.M.: and that's chapter one! Please review!

Dark Fire: or i'll toast ya!


End file.
